Cowboy Casanova
by LeechLover81
Summary: Alice is on a road trip from hell, stuck in a minivan with two crazy in love couples. What happens when she meets the man of her dreams in a dark bar? Includes a snarky Alice, adult language, and a lemon.


**AN: I own nothing related to Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns it all. I also don't own Carrie Underwood's song Cowboy Casanova. I do wish I owned me some Southern Jasper though, just saying. **

* * *

**Cowboy Casanova**

* * *

**APOV**

There is only one thing worse than a road trip half way across the country, and that is doing it with two madly in love couples when you're single. Edward, my brother was driving the minivan we had rented. His wife and my best friend Bella was sitting in the front seat next to him. They were holding hands, kissing, and sharing looks of love across the console. God, it was so disgusting how in love they are. I was about to open the lid to my fast food drink so I could vomit in it. I guess that's what happens though when you've only been married for six months.

"I love you, baby" I heard from the pilot seat.

"Mmm, I love you too sweetheart." Bella replied followed with more kissing.

"Good God people will you knock it off with all the mushy crap. You're so disgustingly sweet you're gonna make me throw up in the empty seat next to me. EMPTY seat! Geez!"

"You said that already" Edward called out with a smirk.

"Yeah, well it bore repeating." I muttered darkly.

"Oh, come on Alice, you dumped Mike not the other way around" Emmett boomed from behind me. Emmett and Rose had been making out pretty much the entire trip. I think this was the first time he had pulled his lips off of her to say anything.

We started this road trip from hell in our hometown of Chicago. Traveling south to stop in Jacksonville, Florida to see Bella and Emmett's mom and their step dad Phil. Then we were jaunting over to Nevada from there so that the other disgusting couple in the van could get married in Vegas. Emmett and Rosalie had only been together for about a year. They hit it off immediately and had been joined at the hip ever since. This trip was supposed to have included my latest boyfriend Mike but nope I dumped him a month ago. I wanted a love like Bella and Edward or Emmett and Rose's. I didn't think that was asking too much but apparently it was because I can't seem to find a decent guy anywhere.

"Hey," I countered Emmett's comment, "It's not my fault I had no choice but to dump him. Christ on a cracker the man couldn't find my clit even if he had a map and a flashlight."

Roars of laughter filled the van along with Edwards grimace and snort.

"Ali," Edward moaned, "Please, I really don't want to hear about your sex life. You're my sister."

"Maybe so, Edward, but that doesn't stop Bella from telling me all about yours and those are images I really don't want in my head either. Hello Edward, leather corsets really?"

More laughter filled the car with my revelation.

"Bella," Edward complained, "Please don't talk about our sex life with my sister."

"Edward, honey, she might be your sister but she's my best friend. It comes with the job description. Besides who do you thing tracked down that leather corset for me?"

"Whoa," Emmett boomed from the back, "First of all that's my sister you're talking about, and secondly Alice why aren't you hooking me and Rose up with leather corsets. Rosie would look hot in one."

"Emmett, let me make one thing clear to you" I countered, "Even with a partially naked Rose, your sex life includes breaking furniture and any other material object that gets in your way. What do you think it would be like if she was wearing a leather corset? I don't think the house would survive."

"I'll give you that pixie" Emmett replied with a laugh

We were almost through Texas where we would make the stop to get Rose's brother so he could go to Vegas with us. Jasper was two years older than Rose and was nineteen when their parents were killed in a car accident. Needless to say, he dropped out of college to take care of her since she was only seventeen at the time. He started bartending at night and took business classes during the day. We had never met him before, he had only opened his bar a year ago and Rose said it was too hard for him to get away. Now six years since the accident Rose was the happiest she had ever been. Jasper was going to walk her down the aisle since their father couldn't.

"Rose" Edward called out turning the stereo down, "is this his bar?"

"Yup, this is it, you guys go get a table and I'll go get drinks and Jasper and introduce y'all"

I laughed loud, "Rosie I think your Texas twang is coming back all ready"

"Shut it Tinkerbelle" she retorted.

Edward pulled into a spot right outside the door and we all piled out stretching and yawning. We had been on the road all day and it was now after seven. We were going to meet Jasper and get a few drinks then hole up in a hotel for the night and be back on the road first thing in the morning. The building looked like something you would see out of an old western movie. I was almost surprised when someone didn't come out with a gun trying to climb up on a horse. The bar sign over the door said "Cowboy Casanova" and we entered the dark bar. The long mahogany bar ran the length of the room on the left with booths lining the back wall and tables scattered throughout. The walls were a burgundy red and the entire room was warm yet comfortable. Edward and Emmett lead us to a corner table and Rose disappeared to go find her brother and get us some beers.

We sat and joked for a few minutes before I felt someone's eyes on me, I looked over toward the old jute box and leaning up against it staring at me was the single most beautiful man I had ever seen. He wore tight blue jeans with a large belt buckle and a tight white t-shirt. Usually a cowboy hat and cowboy boots would turn me off but not on this guy. He was tall and lean but muscular. His blonde curly hair tucked behind his ears.

"Guys, I'll be right back" and without taking me eyes off of him I slide off my seat and sauntered toward him with my hips swaying and giving him my come hither smile. The beat of the song started wafting through the air and I had to hide my amusement when I realized that the song was the same name as this bar. Good lord this man was beautiful and I was suddenly very glad I was wearing a tight denim skirt so I could show off my awesome legs and my red come fuck me heels.

_You better take it from me_

_That boy is like a disease_

_You run and try and trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse he's like a drug_

_You'll get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

_Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_He's a good time Cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water but_

_He's candy coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise a snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight you_

_Better run for your life_

I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips looking straight into his clear blue eyes.

"You cowboy have kept me waiting for a long time." I smirked

He tipped his hat to me and said, "I'm sorry ma'am"

He grabbed my hand and I felt a tingling spark, not like I had been shocked more like a buzzing feeling that started in my fingers and moved up my body warming it as it went. I knew he felt it too when he looked at our hands and then into my eyes and smiled at me. A honest to goodness panty dropping smile, and that was exactly what I was going to do.

I dragged him to the edge of the dance floor and felt his hands snake around my waist. My hands went to rest on his biceps and I had to suppress the moan that wanted to escape my lips.

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again, cause I been where you been_

_And I know how it ends, you can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe but you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me and take my advice_

_He's a good time Cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water but_

_He's candy coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise a snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight you_

_You better run for your life_

We continued to gyrate at the edge of the dance floor and I just stared into his clear blue eyes. I felt as if I could see my whole life with this man, a wedding, a house, and kids. It was crazy, I had only seen him a few minutes ago but it was like I've known him for years.

_Run, run away don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you wanna hear_

_He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

_He's a good time Cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water but_

_He's candy coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise a snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight you_

_You better run for your life_

As the song ended and another began I just stared at him. I couldn't believe what I was about to say, I never did this.

"So cowboy is there somewhere a little more private we can go."

"You bet your pretty little ass there is" he said leading me down a hallway to a closed door. He opened the door and with his hand on the small of my back led me into the dark room and shut the door behind him. I heard the lock click into place and then he pushed me up against the door and kissed me. God did he kiss me. It was like we were dying or it was going out of style. His tongue traced my lower lip and I opened my mouth to allow him access.

"Good God girl you taste delicious"

"I don't usually do this cowboy, but when I saw you across the room I had to have you."

"Sweetheart, no more talkin' there are other things I wanna do with that pretty mouth"

And with that he pushed me back up against the door grabbing my face and kissing my mouth. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth allowing him access. My hands traveled up his arms over his shoulders and down his back. I could feel the strong muscles moving and tightening as his hands roamed my body leaving a wake of heat behind.

My hands immediately went for his belt buckle and undid it along with the button and zipper to his pants. He pulled away and took a few steps back and I heard him rummaging in the dark room for something and come back to push a condom into my hand. His lips were immediately back on mine. Pushing and dominating clawing at my ass roaming up my stomach to my breasts were he kneaded them and brushed his thumbs over my hardening nipples.

"Cowboy," I panted into his mouth, "I don't need foreplay, and I need you in me now."

I could feel his smirk in the dark as he pressed his lips back to mine. I pulled off his cowboy hat and tossed it on the floor and pulled his shirt up over his head, there was no way I was leaving this room without feeling him pressed against me. As I started working his jeans down his hips I noticed he was going commando and I groaned loudly. He gave a soft chuckle and pressed his lips to mine once more before gripping the bottom of my red tank top and pulling it over my head. His lips traveled down my neck nipping at my collarbone with his teeth before taking my right nipple in his mouth. I had never been so glad to go braless.

I gripped his cock tightly in my hand and was pleased when he gave a soft hiss. His hands gripped my hips while he shoved his tongue back down my throat and with soft sure hands they traveled down my hips and under my skirt. He yanked my thong down my slim legs and past my red heels.

"These heels are staying on," he stated

He hiked my tight skirt up to my waist and plucked the condom from my hand. It was so dark I could barely see him, but I heard the foil rip and he guided the condom onto his erection. Without a beat his hands gripped my thighs and hoisted me up against the door and I wrapped my legs around him my heels digging into his ass. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again licking and nipping at his lips before his tongue was back in my mouth. Before I knew it, he was right there. The tip of his erection slowly pushed into me and my head fell back with a loud thud against the door.

"Oh Jesus, you feel so good Cowboy."

He gave a small grunt when he was completely sheathed inside me and his head fell forward to rest on my chest.

"Oh God darlin' you feel incredible. You're so tight"

And with that he began the slow and steady pace. His hands gripping my ass to hoist me higher when I started to slip. His pace was driving me crazy. I needed it harder and faster.

"More Cowboy, I need more" I said with a breathy moan

"Hold on, darlin'" he grunted and my legs tightened around his waist and my arms around his neck. Since his jeans were tight they had only slid down to his thighs so he had no trouble walking us over to the desk where he sat my ass down on the edge while kicking the chair out of the way. My legs instantly released from around him and he picked up his pace going faster and harder hitting all the right spots.

His hand went behind my shoving things off the desk and onto the floor with a loud crash and pushed me onto my back. With his hands on the inside of my knees he pushed my legs even further apart pounding with abandon into me as I felt my orgasm approaching.

"God darlin', I'm almost there, I need you to cum…now please" he begged

With his large hand flat on my belly his thumb began circling my clit which was all I needed to be pushed over the edge. I came harder than ever before with a loud moan. The tightening around his cock was all it took to push him over the edge. He came with his head thrown back and a soft "Oh, Fuck" on his lips.

I lay on the desk trying to catch my breath and hissed at the empty feeling as he pulled out and tossed the condom in the trash. He rested his head on my stomach and my hands instantly went into his soft curly hair.

"Darlin' I don't want you to think this is something I do. I actually have never had a one night stand before. I just saw you sitting there with your friends and it was like something was pulling me to you, I couldn't stay away from you."

"I meant what I said earlier, I don't do this either Cowboy, I'll tell you what. Why don't we get dressed and I'll go back to sit at the table with my friends and you can come over and formally introduce yourself."

He laughed and helped me into a sitting position on top of the desk.

"Whatever you want darlin' I'll do it."

Getting dressed was difficult to say the least simply because we couldn't stop touching and kissing. He opened the door for me and gave me one last kiss on the lips than the tip of my nose.

"I have to go say hello to someone I'm supposed to be meeting first than I'll come to your table."

"Okay Cowboy but don't keep me waiting too long, I've had to wait long enough for you."

He let out a soft laugh, "I'll hurry as quickly as I can."

I walked down the hall and back over to the table where my friends were waiting. As I sat in my seat they all stared at me and Bella began laughing.

"What?" I whined and tried to hide the red tint to my cheeks

"Alice," Bella began looking straight into my eyes, "we shared an apartment for like three years. I think I know what your post sex face looks like."

Everyone started laughing but Edward all he had was a scowl on his face. "You're my baby sister; you're not supposed to be hooking up with strangers in bars. He could be a mass murderer for all you know."

"Hey," I shot back, "I'm the same age as your wife, it's not my fault you're two years older than us."

"That's just it Alice, she's my wife and you're my baby sister. You didn't even know him."

Just then Rose jumped out of her seat and ran around the table to pull a man into her arms. Not just any man either, none other than my own personal Cowboy Casanova.

"Jazzy, it's been such a long time! I've missed you so much!"

"Hey Rosie, I've missed you too."

Emmett stood up and shook his hand as introductions were made, than Bella followed by Edward until Rose got to me. I stood up from my seat to stand in front of him and held out my hand. Biting the edge of my lip I tried to suppress the grin that wanted to form on my lips.

"Hello Jasper, I'm Alice"

He gave me a crooked grin and shook his head back and forth in bewilderment. He reached out his hand to grab mine but not to shake he pulled it up to his mouth and gave a soft kiss to my knuckles.

"You've kept me waitin' darlin" He said with his Texas twang

In that moment I knew a lot of things, most importantly though I knew that this trip just suddenly got a lot more interesting.

**A/N: Big thanks to my beta BellesYellowRose for fixing my grammar boo-boos. Also for the encouragement to post this one-shot when I was really freaking out about it.**


End file.
